The Travels of Anon 2
by thewriter2342
Summary: Anon has made his way to the Inheritance universe. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1:Enter Anon

**Hello, here is the first chapter of the travels of Anon 2.**

**If this is your first time reading this series I think you should read the travels of Anon 1 in the Ranger's Apprentice series. If you don't read 1 I don't think this will make sense to you. Oh by the way, want to see a funny video? Copy and paste this url and then /watch?v=RNBtCgfOY after typing in youtube.**

Chapter 1: Enter Anon

Anon appeared through a wormhole "Hmmm well this looks like an interesting universe to document, he looked a machine on his wrist. First, I'm going to make a map of the Earth in this universe. It seems I've landed in an island, strange, in certain places there are dangerous amounts of radiation. It seems to be from a nuclear fallout. That's odd, according to the information gained by the nanobots I sent out a few weeks prior, the native people don't have that sort of technology.

* * *

Anon had appeared an entire week after Eragon had left Alagaësia to find a new home for the Dragon Riders. Anon is a human from our universe, he had been a physicist and in an unfortunate accident landed in the Ranger's Apprentice universe. He had landed in the year 2203 in that universe. He had figured out time travel first and thanks to the research from the time travel and created a machine that allowed him to travel to other universes. Now instead of returning to our universe he travels to other universes and records what he learns about them. He does plan to return eventually to our universe and tell them what he learned. K

_Saphira what are we going to do, we haven't found a suitable place to serve as a home for the new Dragon Riders._

Saphira replied_ Do not worry Eragon, the Eldunari say that there is a place that may act as a home for the new Riders._

Eragon tried to think of a response that wouldn't insult the Eldunari _Yes but that may have changed over the centuries._

_That may be true _This time it was Umaroth who had answered Eragon _but that is the best hope that we have to find a new home. When Vrael and I had first went there we had found many livestock as food for the dragon, there were also high mountains to protect us. We had not chosen to stay there because it was too far away and we would not be able to reach the rest of __Alagaësia in case there was an emergency._

_Umaroth-elda can you tell us what Vrael was like? _Eragon asked.

There was a pause then Umaroth answered _Vrael was a kind and gentle man. Though he could be fierce when it was necessary._

_Why did you choose Vrael as your Rider Umaroth-elda? _asked Eragon.

_I have not told anyone this except for Vrael and few of the council of Riders and their dragons. _

_We understand if it is too personal for you to share with us, _replied Saphira.

_No, I will share it with you. I was actually supposed to hatch for a human,_ _Vrael was an elf that was bringing my egg to the humans. While carrying me I hatched for him, it is difficult to describe. I had sensed something in him and I decided that he was the one destined to be my Rider._

_I understand Umaroth-elda, _Saphira answered, _I had sensed something similar in Eragon myself. _

* * *

"This is a very interesting universe, it would take me months to learn everything," Anon said recording his voice. He snorted.

"A universe with dragons, elves, dwarves, and magic; I don't like how the laws of physics in this universe are so lenient, but I have a feeling I will enjoy meddling with this universe. I'm going to look over the information. Let's see, queen of the elves, Arya, also one of the Dragon Riders. Evil king Galbatorix killed by Eragon who is also a Dragon Rider. Family members, Morzan who is his half-brother, Roran cousin of Eragon, Roran's wife Katrina, Roran's daughter Ismira, looks like Eragon is an adopted member of a dwarf clan named Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Queen of the human kingdoms called Nasuada. Let's see Urgals a black skinned race of humanoids with horns, hmmm looks like they have seven toes. Dwarves, they have seven toes as well."

He read the information for hours and had a basic understanding of the current universe and the land of Alagaësia.

* * *

**Five days after Eragon had spoken with Umaroth they had finally reached the place that Umaroth had told him.**

"No, this was the one place that could have been a home for the Dragon Riders, what will we do now?" asked Eragon to nobody in particular.

The place that Umaroth had told them of was now a desert. The mountains that he had spoken of were still there, but in that desert they faced the same problem as they had in the Hadarac. There wouldn't be enough food for the new dragons. Also anyone could reach the mountains in only a matter of days.

_I am sorry Eragon I had given you a false hope that there would be a place for the new Riders._

_No, Umaroth-elda it is not your fault, after all nobody could have known that this was now a desert._

"Shadeslayer, Shadeslayer!" One of the elves that had traveled with him was running toward him. "The elf queen has requested help from you, she says that it is urgent!"


	2. Chapter 2:The Problems

Chapter 2: The Problems

"Arya! What is happening in Alagaësia?" asked Eragon through a scrying mirror.

"There are maladies that are affecting all of the races of Alagaësia, one of them is a horrible plague" replied Arya who seemed exhausted, most likely from being the ruler of the elves.

"Why don't you use magic to cure it?" asked Eragon perplexed.

"That is the problem Eragon, magic doesn't affect the illness at all. The disease has affected the elves most of all. There are many dead. I have even tried using the Word to heal the sick. There is little hope that this illness can be cured." Eragon knew that she fully believed there was only a small chance that the disease could be cured.

"Do not say that," said Eragon in the ancient language as well.

"I wish that was the only problem that Alagaësia were facing. There are terrible storms wreaking havoc on Alagaësia, there is also a drought that has killed many plants even in Du Weldenvarden. Our wards won't stop it, please come Eragon, we need your help."

In the ancient language Eragon spoke "I promise Arya, we will come and help the best way we can."

* * *

Anon was in "Strange, this universe is strangely unstable. According to the concealed weather balloons and the nanobots, there is a drought, and a deadly pathogen. I wonder what's causing all of these, maybe some uncontrolled wormholes."

Anon looked at the screen on the computer on his wrist, after several minutes of looking for abnormalities in that universe he found what was causing the disasters.

"Ha! I've found it, I was right, what's causing the disasters are wormholes that have been left alone for months, now those wormholes are uncontrolled and desolating the planet. That means that someone else has been to this universe and has the ability or technology to do that. I wonder who he or she is, well, I can figure that out later. First, I should help the people in this universe."

* * *

_Saphira, we must go immediately, _said Eragon. Instead of explaining it to her, he shared the memories of his conversation to her.

_I understand Eragon,_ replied Saphira. She immediately took off after Eragon landed on her back.

"Wait Shadeslayer where are you going?" asked Blödhgarm.

"Everything will be explained, just come to Du Weldenvarden as quickly as you can," answered Eragon.

Eragon and Saphira flew to Du Weldenvarden as rapidly as they could barely stopping for food water. With their speed they were able to reach Alagaësia in only a fraction of the time as when it took them to reach what might have been a new home for the Riders. Even with their increased speed they reached Alagaësia in nine days. The first place they went to was Ellesméra to visit Arya and Fírnen.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal," said Arya in the traditional greeting of the elves. May the stars watch over you Eragon Dragon Rider.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya drottning," replied Eragon. May good fortune rule over you Queen Arya.

"What does the illness do Arya?" asked Eragon in the ancient language.

In the ancient language Arya replied "There is nothing that shows a person has the ailment until the day of their death. It has already killed hundreds of elves alone, I do not wish to think about how all creatures who have lost their lives because of the plague, the illness, and the storms."

"How does the malady kill?' asked Eragon.

"There is not much you can do about the disease Eragon, even with the Eldunari's knowledge, although using the Eldunari to stop the storms and the plague may be possible," answered Arya.

"Very well, I will ask some of the older Eldunari if they have the knowledge said Eragon.

_Umaroth-elda, do you or any of the older Eldunari have the knowledge to stop the storms or the drought? Eragon asked with his mind._

_There have been powerful storms like these ones before, though there have never been such a large quantity of them in only a few days. The storms and the drought can be resolved easily with magic. Though the illness that she has described worries me, it is strange how it is invulnerable to gramarye. To stop the storms use this spell. _

Umaroth told Eragon a long complex spell that consisted of several lengthy sentences.

_However, do not use the spell alone, without the assistance of the Eldunari. The drought is a simple matter all that is needed is to distribute water equally. You should be able to use magic to move the water from streams and brooks but do not attempt to move water from a river. The wording for the spell most suited for this act will be this. _

He told Eragon the spell. The spell was actually quite difficult for a proficient human or dwarf magician but an elf or dragon or in this case a human-elf hybrid could cast the spell easily.

In the ancient language Eragon said to Arya "There are problems though, if I am to fly all over Alagaësia stopping the storms and giving water to the places suffering from the drought, who will lead the new Riders and guard the eggs and Eldunari? Murtagh? No, he has put himself in exile. You Arya? No, you must stay to rule the elves. What about the plague? It will continue to kill elves, men, urgals, dwarves, perhaps even the dragons if more were to hatch.

* * *

Anon was about to step through a wormhole the one thing he said before he did was:

"I wonder what their reactions will be?"

* * *

Arya was about to respond when the wormhole that Anon had opened up right next to Saphira.

A strange man came out and said "Look you two, I do not mean any harm to you, I just want to help." The odd thing was that he had spoken those words in the ancient language.


	3. Chapter 3:Help From Anon

**Hello people, before you read I hope that you will have a moment of silence that lasts at least a minute for those children who were killed in Connecticut.**

Chapter 3: Help from Anon

In a gray, dreary cell Anon said to a guard "Look, just explain to Eragon that I have a cure for the plague, why doesn't he believe me?"

The man responded "According to the Shadeslayer, you attempted to kill the Rider and-"

The guard was interrupted by Eragon himself "I wish to speak with the prisoner."

"Of course sir," replied the guard.

An explanation is necessary of course. Two days after Anon had shown up through a wormhole and introduced himself to Eragon and Arya so after showing up so suddenly, Anon was detained.

"Who are you and how did you go past the wards in Ellesméra?" asked Eragon.

"Look you seem to be a unique organism, apparently an elf-human hybrid," replied Anon.

"I know what I am stranger, but answer my question," asked Eragon.

Anon explained in the ancient language "Look, my name is Anon, I do not plan to tell you why or how. You also know it's the truth when I say that I have a cure for the plague and I also have a way to stop all the storms and the drought."

Eragon was immediately suspicious that Anon was lying and the only way to say something false in the ancient language was to utilize the Word. There were only six people that knew the Word and they were himself, Arya, Morzan, Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen.

"I realize you are telling the truth, you will be released without delay," answered Eragon satisfied.

"Oh I don't need you to let me go, I could have escaped by myself easily," Anon disappeared from the cell and reappeared outside it.

"How did you do that?" asked Eragon bemused.

"Even if I were to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand how I explained it, I don't think the study of physics or anything similar to it has come very far in this universe," retorted Anon.

"You speak bizarrely Anon," said Eragon and he held his hand out, "my name is-"

Anon held his hand up to interrupt him "Eragon, I already know what your name is, and I also know about Roran, Arya, and whoever else you may know." Anon held up his hand again to stop Eragon from asking how Anon knew about them. "I am not going to explain how I have that information."

Eragon then introduced Anon to Arya and Saphira in that order. When Anon had met Arya he said some scientific jargon about evolution and bipedal organisms. When he met Saphira, he had spoken some more nonsense about evolution of lizards and was surprised to learn that Saphira was a sentient creature. Saphira had contacted him through his mind and obviously showed him that she was intelligent.

_I am sorry Saphira, if I had insulted you, I did not have the intention of offending you._

_You have not insulted me human, many of your kind are shocked when they learn that I am an intelligent being._

Arya asked "How will you solve the problems that are facing Alagaësia such as the drought, the plague, and the storms?"

Anon held up a vial containing a bluish-green liquid "The cure for the plague that is troubling you is right here, and the storms and drought can be solved easily."

Eragon said "You must have more cure than that small amount?"

"Of course not, I have enough of the cure to distribute it to all the races," answered Anon. "He held up four dials of various sizes which were labeled elf, human, dwarf, and urgal. I have much more containers of cure for each species."

_You still have not explained to us how you plan to solve the problems of the storms and the drought._

With his mind and his mouth he explained "I am not going to tell you the details but I promise you I will solve the dilemmas soon."

One of the machines of his arm started beeping and he read the information that it was showing and when he saw it, he said:

"There is a problem, and before long you will have more to worry about then storms, droughts, and a mere plague."

**Reviews please I don't care if you think my story is crap or if you think it's good just please give me your opinion, but please don't give me reviews about my grammar. I know I don't really pay that much attention to correct grammar and I'm sorry. Also, to cancel the grim message in the beginning of this chapter, Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah(even though it's already over). Have a Great Kwanza!**


	4. Chapter 4:Closing the Doorways

Chapter 4: Closing the Doorways

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Firnen were up in the air following Anon in his flying vehicle over the Spine quickly approaching the ocean.

Eragon asked Saphira _Where do you think Anon is going?_

_I do not know Eragon, but whatever that is, _obviously she was referring to the airborne vehicle that Anon was in, _it is not natural, only birds, dragons, and fanghurs. _

Eragon was amused and realized something _Are you angry that he can fly like you can?_

_That device does not fly like I can, it is not majestic at all like myself. It does not even have wings like it is supposed to have. How can it even fly without wings?_

_Can you tell me why you are following me? _asked Anon. _I don't really care if you tag along but I am a curious person by nature. _

It was Firnen who replied to Anon _We were curious as to where you were going and how you plan to stop the storms and drought._

_Okay then _said Anon mentally _but I doubt you will be fast enough to follow me or have the stamina to follow my machine._

Anon's jet-rocket suddenly reached supersonic speeds, although it took less than a second to reach that speed. The supersonic boom would have damaged the four's hearing if they're wards hadn't kept their ears safe. Then about five seconds later Anon came back and said out loud with his mind in an amused tone, well as amusing you could sound with your mind:

_I told you that you can't fly quickly enough to catch up with me._

Saphira said _You were correct Anon, however we would still like to know how you plan to stop the storms and the drought._

_Fine then, it'll take a while to explain it to you. And I'd like to explain it to you over there._

Right next to them in the sky was an enormous complex. It was a large rectangular prism it's length was about half a mile, the width an entire mile and the height was 2000 feet.

When Eragon saw it he contacted Anon mentally _That's enormous! How does it stay in the air?_

_It's going to be difficult enough to explain wormholes and physics to you it'll be nearly impossible to explain the forces of aerodynamics to you as well. Anyway just follow me in there._

The five went onto the flying fortress and Anon explained to them that there were unstable wormholes that were left alone for too long unsupervised, then he had to explain what wormholes were. Then he also had to tell them that terrible things could come through them and cause more chaos. He was going to close them and fix the damage. He showed them a complete map of the planet. When they saw it they didn't realize what it was. He had responded:

"It's an entire map of your world, see, here's Alagaësia, you've probably never seen a map of the entire planet."

Eragon asked "How did you make that map?"

"I just flew up very high and made the map."

Anon pointed to several places and said "There are unstable wormholes here, here, here, here, and here."

Arya asked "Why do you not just use your….. wormholes to go there and close them quickly?"

"If I were to do that, this universe could become more unstable then it already was."

Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Firnen went on a tour of Anon's enormous flying building and each lived in their own rooms. In one of the many rooms Arya and Eragon were discussing if they should trust Anon:

Eragon said "Anon is a strange person and he speaks oddly, have you noticed that he puts together words such as I and am?"

Arya answered "I have noticed how strangely he talks, though do you think he can be trusted?"

Eragon thought about it for a few seconds "I think that he is trustworthy." He paused for a moment and then started speaking again, "Arya, how do you feel about me?"

Arya gave him a strange look and said "I told you, perhaps in time I could feel the same way, and even if I felt the same way about you we each have too many responsibilities to be together."

"If you too are done chatting, we've arrived at the nearest wormhole, you too may need to bring your weapons," announced Anon through a speaker.

"How can you talk to us, asked Eragon, you're not nearby."

"That's not what's important right now, what's important right now is that it looks like you are going to have to fight something," answered Anon.

Eragon and Arya quickly picked up Tamerlein and Brisingr. Saphira and Firnen met them at the edge of the flying building. All four of them asked simultaneously: What is the problem?

Anon answered grimly "You're going to have to help me fight that," he pointed down at the ground where an enormous creature even bigger than Shruikan had been, it was destroying everything in sight. It walked on all fours, it was covered in blue-green scales and its skin was covered with a strange transparent liquid. In its eyes was a strange expression that made the creature seem incredibly ancient and they could even see that from a distance.

"What is that creature?" asked Arya.

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that it is a reptile, answered Anon, "fire won't hurt it, but I think magic will work on it." Then Anon saw Eragon's terrified expression and he said "Just keep in mind that you don't have to fight it for long, just keep it distracted long enough for me to close the wormhole."

Arya and Eragon got on the backs of Firnen and Saphira backs and rode down to the monster and tried to annoy it any way they could, Firnen and Saphira roaring loudly at it and flying away from it. The creature was surprisingly fast and once when Eragon touched the liquid on its skin it burned like Sethr oil. Luckily he had used magic to heal his arm before it did any damage that even magic wouldn't be able to treat.

After several minutes of distracting the monster, Anon signaled them that they didn't have to divert its attention any longer. They went back to Anon's flying building.

"Thank goodness, I thought the monster would kill one of us at any moment," said Eragon.

_Do you really think I would have let it harm you? I would have clawed it to death, _said Saphira through her mind.

Anon was listening to Eragon and said to the both of them "I don't think you could have harmed that monster at all, I don't mean to offend you, but the creature seems to be much more powerful then yourself." After telling her that he pressed a button on what looked like a remote control and pushed a button on it and the monster disappeared immediately.

"Where has the creature gone?" asked Arya.

"Just to a small little universe I had found and use for storage," answered Anon. He then walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Portals

**Finally! Someone gave me a review and fortunately for me, it was a good one. Thank you UltimatumTM. I hope someone else would give me a new review.**

Chapter 5: The Next Portals

"Where is the next wormhole?" asked Eragon.

Anon looked at the machine on his wrist "It's in a part of ocean, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Suddenly there was a thunderous explosion, shaking the entire structure. Then, another explosion, and another, and another.

_What is causing the explosions?_ asked Saphira.

"Yes, I would like to know what is happening," said Arya. "After all, the explosions may make us deaf." She uttered a spell that protected their ability to hear.

_The wormhole is causing the explosions, it seems explosive devices are coming out of it, _through his mind Anon talked to them. _I wonder what's on the other side of the portal._ _What that universe would be like?_

_Does that have any importance right now? _asked Firnen.

Suddenly, there were no more explosions, no something much worse was happening. It was sucking everything in sight, the water, the air like a miniature black hole. It even started to suck in the flying building which was flying over a mile above it.

"Why is the portal drawing us in?," asked Arya as she struggled to remain in place with magic. She had to borrow energy from Firnen just to keep herself from getting sucked into the wormhole, Eragon was in a similar situation himself, Saphira and Firnen had to fly as hard as they could to prevent going into the portal. Anon was faring the best out of all of them, he wasn't moving at all thanks to the shoes he was wearing, the soles were covered with miniature advanced versions suction cups. He was desperately trying to get the flying complex out of the wormhole's area of suction.

After a few seconds of the aerodynamic building flying at its top speed they were far enough from the wormhole that they were no longer sucked into it.

"How will we close that portal now?" asked Eragon.

"I'll have to get close enough to it to close it," said Anon.

"If you go any closer to it, you will probably die," said Eragon.

"I have a solution for that problem," answered Anon. After that, he flew away with his special shoes and a machine that would close the wormhole. When he reached the wormhole, he was nearly sucked in and had to make his rocket shoes fly as fast as they could. It was surprisingly easy to close the wormhole. It only took about five seconds.

* * *

That night when flying toward the next wormhole Arya and Eragon were sitting at the edge of the platform. They started to talk together:

"You still feel the same way toward me Eragon?" asked Arya.

"I….. you can't have expected me to no longer feel affection for you in such a short time," responded Eragon.

"I had hoped that you would no longer love me," answered Arya.

"What do you mean by that?"

Arya gave him a strange answer "I believe I feel the same way towards you."

It took a while for Eragon to process what Arya had just said, "You do! How long have you felt that way towards me?"

"Only days after you had left, I wished to be with you. At first I thought that I longed for your companionship as a friend. My longing for you became stronger and stronger. I began to think that I had begun to love you. I had not said so because I had to be certain of my true feelings for you." Then, Arya leaned her face towards Eragon's pressed her lips up to his. The kiss lasted for a while but to both Arya and Eragon it seemed to short.

Suddenly Anon appeared and when he saw the two he spoke "Am I interrupting something?"

A day after Arya and Eragon kiss they were only a few miles away from reaching the next wormhole, it was an island so large that it wouldn't even count as an island because of its size, the continent was only slightly smaller than what showed of Alagaësia on either the dwarves' or elves' maps.

Arya had been spending an enormous amount of time together. They had believed that they should spend as much time as they could with each other before they would be separated after the short adventure with Anon. The responsibilities that each of them had would keep them away from each other for an unpredictable amount of time. Right now, Lord Däthedr was serving as a temporary monarch and the temporary leader of the Riders was Morzan. They had to return to Alagaësia eventually, it was too soon for someone else be the leading monarch of the elves or for the leader of the Riders.

The flying complex was approaching the large landmass, when Arya saw it she had a strange expression. It seemed to contain awe and fear at the same time, a strange sight to see on any face.

"Is something wrong Arya?" asked Eragon.

"According to legends, this looks like the land of Alalea.


	6. Chapter 6: Alalea

**Hello, if anybody doesn't know what Alalea is, Brom made a brief reference to it in Eragon (the book). Also, please review, it's been six chapters and I've only had one review. **

Chapter 6: Alalea

"What's Alalea?" asked Anon. "I'm guessing that it's something important to the elf."

"Alalea is the land where the elves in Alagaësia sailed from," answered Eragon.

"Yes, it's very important to not just me, but to all elves," said Arya. "Will the wormhole be on Alalea?"

Anon replied "Yes, I'd like to ask you what you know about the continent."

"There is little the elves know about it, we don't even know why we left," answered Arya, "even the oldest of the elves know nothing except that Alalea is full of elves."

Anon said "Are you sure that this is Alalea?"

"I am certain of it, elf children at a young age about how Alalea is shaped," responded Arya, "if any of us were to sail out and find it. Why do you ask?"

"I ask", replied Anon, "because there is nobody there, no elves at all, no living beings at all."

"Are you sure?!" asked Arya surprised. "We were taught that Alalea was full of elves."

"Well that isn't true," answered Anon. "It's probably has to do with the fact that the radiation levels on Alalea are over the charts."

When Anon saw Arya's and Eragon's blank faces, he said, "it's like on Vroengard, but more dangerous. You could use a spell to keep you safe, but I prefer to use a spray on polymer to block the radiation. We have to go to the wormhole. However, we can't use the flying complex to get there."

After that, Anon sprayed himself and Eragon and Arya used a spell to keep themselves and Saphira and Firnen safe from the radiation. Arya and Eragon flew to the wormhole on the backs of Firnen and Saphira. When they reached the wormhole, the wormhole was in a street with many buildings on both sides, however, Anon stopped and said that he found something.

_What have you found Anon?_ asked Saphira.

"I found an account of how Alalea has such high radiation levels," answered Anon through his mind. When he sensed that they were puzzled by what he had said mentally, he thought again, "why Alalea is dangerous like on Vroengard."

"What is written on it?" asked Eragon.

Anon read it "Today a very strange thing happened weeks ago, that is when the hole appeared. When that hole emerged, the king had ordered that all citizens go as far away from as we could. We tried to escape it but that's when that thing appeared and turned the whole of Alalea unlivable. I believe I am the only person left in Alalea, it is likely that I will die."

"Is that all it says?" asked Arya.

"Well, actually there is a lot more, but they don't seem relevant," responded Anon. "Well at least now I know what caused Alalea to become inhospitable."

_What could have cause that to happen?_ asked Firnen.

"Where I come from, there are weapons called nuclear weapons," replied Anon, "what could have come out of the wormhole could either have been a nuclear missile or a nuclear bomb. I wonder why a nuclear weapon came out from it though."

"A weapon must be incredibly powerful for it to have done such destructive to Alalea," said Arya. "Not even magic could have done such damage, unless you had help from the Eldunari."

"Whatever, we just have to close the wormhole," mentioned Anon.

He went to the wormhole with a small remote-like device and he closed it in just a minute. When he closed the wormhole, he had a strange expression on his face.

"Somebody is watching us," pointed out Anon. "He or she is over there." He pointed at a spot behind one of the ruined buildings surrounding the wormhole. When Anon pointed towards it, the five saw someone running away from them, the person ran away nearly as quickly as the elves in Alagaësia.

Anon, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Firnen followed her, because obviously at this distance the person was female.

_Who do you think that person is? _asked Firnen.

_I think it could be somebody who survived the nuclear holocaust, _responded Anon. _She might be the one who wrote in the journal, even though it is unlikely._

The five finally caught up to the woman after a few minutes. Anon stopped her:

"Why were you spying on us?" asked Anon.

The woman replied "I was just looking for food and water when I saw you close the hole. How did you do that? The king's most powerful magicians couldn't do that."

Anon said back "You survived the nuclear apocalypse? Oh, and also, were you the one who wrote this journal?" He held up the journal that he had found close to the wormhole.

The woman looked at it with surprise "You found my journal?! I lost that weeks ago!"

"Where do you find the water and food necessary to survive?" asked Anon. "Is there anyone else left alive?"

"No, I haven't met anyone else since that thing came out from the hole and I find food and water deep underground," answered the woman.

"What is your name?" asked Eragon.

"My name is Elia."

**So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Kuurias

Chapter 7: Kuurias

Two hours after the end of chapter 6…..

"So Elia, where have you been living for all this time?" asked Eragon.

"I've lived in an underground cave since what happened," answered Elia. "That's where I get my food and water."

"How far away is your cave?" asked Anon.

"It's many leagues away."

Anon asked her "Why did you go so far away from your shelter if it's that far away, what's the point?"

Elia answered "I was looking for food since there was hardly any left in what I call home now, I also wanted to come back to see what my home is like now."

"I think you deserve better than this," said Anon, "why don't you come with us? You shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of a nuclear explosion, especially when it the people didn't make one."

"I don't know what a _nuclear explosion _is, but if that's what happened to make Alalea unlivable," Elia's expression started to harden, "I want to know what that is."

"It's going to be difficult to explain what a nuclear explosion is to someone who doesn't even have any rudimentary knowledge of physics or even machinery," said Anon.

Elia gave Anon a strange look and then looked toward Eragon and Arya "Should I be insulted or not, because I don't know what he's talking about."

Arya responded "Anon speaks strangely, after a while the way he speaks starts to become ordinary. I don't think he means to insult you though."

Something started beeping, it turned out to be one of the machines on Anon's wrist. He looked at it and said "Wow, there's something interesting, I think you'll especially like this Elia, it looks like there are a many thousands of living sentient organisms approximately 500 miles away. Looks like you're not the only intelligent being left in Alalea, we should go find them."

"Are you sure there are other people left," asked Elia doubtfully, "I've been looking for over a month looking for people and all I've found are skeletons."

"Well, it's impossible to look everywhere," replied Anon. "We'll just use a wormhole to get there quickly."

"Didn't you say that using the wormholes was dangerous?" asked Eragon.

"A few hours ago, that would have been true but now I can use them freely, so I guess after this, we'll go our separate ways."

The six of them went through a wormhole that Anon quickly made, they reappeared in the middle of a desert. Anon looked around trying to find people:

"I don't understand, according to this, there should be a bunch of people here. I wonder if….."

Anon took out something from his pocket that looked like sand except it was shiny and black, and he just dropped it and it started to move all around. After a while, the pieces gathered around a spot about ten feet away. Anon went to the spot gathered up the black sand and looked around for something. Apparently he found it after a few seconds. What he found turned out to be a door with a bunch of stairs. He climbed down them. Eragon, Arya, and Elia followed him down, when they finally reached the bottom they got to a huge underground cavern that could've fit Shruikan in it. Anon opened up a wormhole, stepped into it and brought back Firnen and Saphira.

Saphira said to Eragon _You know Eragon, I feel a strange sensation when I go through a wormhole._

_What does it feel like?_

_It is difficult to describe, I will just share a memory of it with you. _Saphira sent her recollection of the sensation.

_You're right Saphira, it is a strange sensation, and it is difficult to describe. It is like my entire body changes from cold to hot quickly. Although what's strange is that I don't feel it._

_Eragon look, it seems that this entire cavern has been carved. _

_It does seem to be carved, something like this doesn't form naturally._

Anon entered the conversation _I hope you don't mind if I interrupt, but Saphira is correct this cave was made by people. Look, the walls, ceiling, and floor are smoother than they should be. Let's go to the end of the hallway. _Anon sent the last part to everybody.

Elia just looked at him and thought _You can read minds?_

_Isn't the answer obvious? _answered Anon.

They flew down the cave, while Anon used a flying skateboard-like device, Elia and Arya flew on Firnen and Eragon flew on Saphira. They reached the end after flying down the grotto for a seemingly interminable amount of time.

"How long have we been flying?"asked Eragon.

"It's only been thirty minutes and we've reached the end anyway," replied Anon. "Oh and there seems to be a fork in the road. Which way do you think we should go?"

"Left," answered Eragon immediately.

"Left," said Arya.

"Left," said Elia.

"Okay I guess we're going left," said Anon finding it strange that they all agreed with each other.

The left way was so small that the only way the two dragons could fly was if Firnen flew behind Saphira. Luckily, they reached the end of this cave in only a few minutes. When they reached the end they saw an incredible sight. Down below them were buildings of all heights and streets. There were many people walking down the streets and a few of them were carrying strange lanterns that gave off a kind of ghostly light. On the ceiling were several large spots with a strange mineral that glowed like the lanterns except hundreds of times brighter.

"Wow, an underground cave is the place you would least expect to find a thriving city," said Anon.

Everybody had an expression on their face that showed awe and confusion, the expression on Elia's face contained the most awe and Anon's face containing the least awe.

Eragon said "This place is amazing."

"It can't be," said Elia, "it's the lost city of Kuurias."


	8. Chapter 8:The lost city

Chapter 8: The lost city

"I'm assuming that when you said Kuurias, you meant that understand city right over there?" said Anon pointed toward the underground city that they were overlooking. "How would you know about that city anyway?"

Elia was still gawking at the city with awe. After a while, she looked back at Anon, "Wha- what?"

"I just asked you how you know about that city right over there," said Anon gesturing towards the enormous city.

"The city of Kuurias is told as a story to children," answered Elia, "I thought it was just a legend."

"I get it, I'll just equate the awe you're feeling to discovering Atlantis," replied Anon.

Elias, Eragon, Arya, Firnen, and Saphira all ignored Anon's comment.

Anon said "I guess we should just go introduce ourselves to the people that live in that city, I mean Kuurias. Firnen and Saphira should stay behind."

_Why should we stay behind?_ asked Firnen.

Anon responded _If we were to go over there with two dragons flying around, they would think we were trying to attack them and they would try to attack us. I don't think that making people attacking us is a very good idea. _

_Anon is right, we should both stay here, _said Saphira.

Anon, Elia, Eragon, and Arya went down to Kuurias, Arya and Eragon used magic to get down to the city safely, Anon, however, used technology from the 23rd century to get himself and Elia down safe and sound. When they had reached the city, armed guards approached them some carrying a kind of spear, others carrying swords and had scabbards strapped to their waists, and some on horses.

One of the warriors on a horse that seemed to be in charge said "Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you mean us harm?"

"We don't mean you harm, we just want to see what your city is like," answered Anon.

"Visitors are not allowed to come inside the walls of Kuurias!" exclaimed a different warrior, one of ones with a spear.

Ignoring the statement from the other warrior, the warrior in charge spoke "You four will be taken into the city to be questioned."

_Should we go along with them? _asked Eragon mentally to Anon.

_Just follow these soldiers and don't fight them unless they try to harm them unless they attack you, and whatever you do don't use magic,_ answered Anon.

The soldiers put blindfolds on the four and they were brought into the city. Anon still knew where they were going thanks to a device that conveyed images directly to his mind. Arya, Elia, and Eragon were ignorant to where they were being taken. After a few minutes, the blindfolds were taken off and they were in a stone room with barred doors. They were all separated and interrogated individually.

In the room where Anon was put in some magicians used the ancient language to make a spell that didn't seem to have any effect. When the magicians saw that the spell wasn't having any effect, they tried repeating the spell over and over again. One of them asked perplexed:

"Why are the spells we are using not affecting you?"

Anon answered "I have my secrets, but you realize that I tell the truth when I say this." He started to speak a sentence in the ancient language "I promise that no harm will come to you from me or any of my acquaintances."

The magicians looked at each other uneasy but they knew that he spoke the truth when he had said that he meant the city of Kuurias no harm.

A similar situation had been going on with Eragon and Arya, when the two of them had realized that some people in Kuurias understood the ancient language they had just said that they wouldn't try to harm Kuurias or the people in it.

Elia was different because she had no knowledge of the ancient language but when they had realized that she was a person who lived on the surface of Alalea they let her free as well.

Anon, Arya, Elia, and Eragon met outside of the building they were taken to.

"Elia, I think you should stay here in Kuurias, you would have better things to do here then living in some cave," said Anon. "I would like to stay in the city for a while and see what it's like, I could record a lot of facts of what this universe is like."

"I agree that I should stay here, if half of the stories I've heard about Kuurias are true, then this place is a paradise," answered Elia.

"So what will you be doing Eragon, and what about you Arya?" asked Anon.

Eragon thought about it for a moment and responded "I think I will just explore the city like you Anon."

"So, what about you Arya?" inquired Anon.

"I will do the same as Eragon and explore the city," responded Arya.

"Okay, bye!" exclaimed Anon. and he flew off using his special shoes.

Elia left to find a home for herself. While Arya and Eragon left together to explore Kuurias.

* * *

After one day of exploring Kuurias Anon, Arya, and Eragon had been enjoying their stay in Kuurias. Anon had been spending nearly all of his time in the libraries of Kuurias trying to find out as much about Alalea as could be possible, and Arya and Eragon were exploring Kuurias together.

"How have things been Arya? Eragon?" asked Anon.

"The time we have spent here in Kuurias has been enjoyable," answered Arya. After she spoke, she gave Eragon a brief smile and held his hand.

Noticing the hand-holding Anon said "Alright then, what about you Elia? Are you having a good time here in Kuurias?"

"It's been wonderful, I already found a new home," answered Elia. "I have a much better life here than I ever would have had on the surface."

"Alright, so I guess we've been having fun in the city, but we can't stay here forever", said Anon, "Eventually, we're going to leave Kuurias and go close the other wormholes that are disrupting this universe."

"Anon is right", said Eragon, "we should only stay here for two or three more days, with the exception of Elia of course.

"I agree, I would like to stay here for three more days," stated Arya.

"Yeah, I'd like to stay in Kuurias for a while longer, I haven't recorded enough information yet," declared Anon.

The four separated and went on to do whatever they wished. Eragon and Arya went on to explore the places in Kuurias where they hadn't gone to. Anon went on to do study Kuurias and Elia went to the home that she had found.

* * *

After three more days in Kuurias Anon, Arya, and Eragon were getting ready to leave. They were at the city limits when they heard three loud explosions on the other side of the city.

"What was that?" asked Anon to no one in particular.

The explosions had caused a colossal hole where hundreds of strange looking robots came out. They didn't look humanoid at all, they looked like a mechanical cross between a human, a wolf, and a fish.

"What are those things?" Eragon asked Anon.

"I don't know? Why would you expect me to know what on Earth, I mean in the multiverse, those things are?"

"It is obvious that those creatures are made of metal, and you seem to know much on metal beings!" answered Eragon.

The robots started to shoot projectiles at the buildings and people. A squadron of them went to a tower.

"Wait a second, doesn't Elia live over there?" wondered Anon out loud.

The squadron razed the tower in mere seconds. Similar squadrons went to other buildings destroying them with the same amount of ease.

After seeing the destruction he spoke "I don't know about you two, but I'm staying."

**So how was it? Please review, I don't care if you think my story is good or bad, I just want more opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9: Repairing

Chapter 9: Repairing

The machines were still attacking the city, destroying building after building. The strange robots the rate they entered the city increased and the amount of them turned from dozens to hundreds, perhaps even thousands.

Anon entered Kuurias again and started shooting at the automatons with his lasers but whenever he did, two more just took its place, Anon quickly realized that shooting them would be useless, "This was a very, very bad idea." After saying that Anon flew away from them as quickly as they could, strangely they didn't follow him at all.

"What are you doing Anon? We can't leave all those people there!" called out Eragon.

"Look, even with all of my weapons, attacking them won't work," answered Anon calmly. "Look how much there are, there's no way to destroy them quickly enough before the city is destroy-." He had a certain expression that showed that he had an idea. "Of course…. that's how to stop them." He flew away from Kuurias as quickly as possible.

Anon flew out from the underground cavern that was the entrance to Kuurias. Within five minutes, Anon reached the flying complex. At the flying complex he looked around for a few minutes:

"Come on; come on, where is it?"

He found what he was looking for in a matter of seconds. It was a device that was about the size of his fist, it was a silver cube without any buttons on it. It looked like an ordinary cube, but it was obvious to Anon that it was something very important. He went back to Kuurias with the device but it took a slightly longer amount of time to get back to the city.

Eragon and Arya along with Firnen and Saphira were fighting the robot but there were still plenty of the robots and they would have overtaken the four fighters had Anon not come. The cube started to glow and then it stopped glowing abruptly and then all the robots just fell as if they were dead. Well, as dead as a machine could be.

"What did you just do to those things?" asked Arya.

"I just made an electromagnetic pulse to shut down the robots."

"Well, I do not know what you mean by that, however I'm glad it stopped these creatures," declared Eragon.

"I should've known that telling you what I did would confuse you," said Anon.

"Look, someone is over there!" exclaimed Arya.

There was someone running away from them incredibly quickly. It didn't seem like anything to any version of Earth in any universe. The creature's body had fur and scales on different parts of its body. Its head was an assortment of features of dogs and a snake or perhaps a different reptile species. It had a strange gait, it walked on four legs and it seemed to be running lopsided.

Seeing the strange organism, Arya and Eragon were surprised by its appearance, although surprised is a mild way of describing their reactions. Their eyes widened and their bodies froze.

"Anon do you know what that is?" asked Eragon.

"I'm as surprised to see that thing as you are," answered Anon. "I've only been to a few different universes; I've never seen a thing like that in any universe. It does look interesting though."

Anon, Arya, and Eragon finally had finally reached it, it stopped running away. In one of its hands was a strange machine. It was shaped hexagonally and had a button at every corner; the creature pressed one of the buttons and just disappeared.

"I wonder where that organism went?" asked Anon to no one in particular, more interested than perplexed. "It looked like it was intelligent enough to travel between universes, though. Maybe I could follow it to whatever universe it comes from? I wond-

"Anon, we cannot waste time, look at what those metal creatures did to Kuurias!" exclaimed Eragon. Eragon gestured toward the city, half of it was on fire, a few buildings were completely decimated, luckily a large portion of Kuurias's buildings were still intact.

Anon looked at the city, "You're right, the city is completely destroyed, it would take a decade or two for the people to fix that, but what do you want me to do about all this destruction, I'm not going to stay here and help rebuild this city."

"Can you do something to help this city?" asked Arya.

Anon tried to think of a solution then snapped his fingers "There is one thing I could do, though I'd have to go pick it up first." He opened up a wormhole and went through it, Anon came back in a second. "Took me a while to find it, but I have it." He held up a large container full of what looked like black dust.

"What is that?" asked Eragon.

"These are nanobots, billions of them," said Anon. "These should help rebuild these buildings quickly and efficiently. Watch what they can do." He released the nanobots and they surrounded a building that was completely decimated covered the pieces of the buildings and within a few minutes.

"I'll just leave these here to fix the destruction," said Anon. "I'm going to go."


	10. Chapter 10: No More Wormholes

Chapter 10: No More Wormholes

"Do you two want to go with me to close the next two wormholes left or do you want me to drop you off at Alagaësia?" inquired Anon. "We won't be flying on the complex this time."

"I think you should bring me back to Alagaësia," answered Eragon. "What do you want Arya?"

"I agree with Eragon, you should take us back to Alagaësia."

"Okay, we'll be going now," said Anon. He took out his wormhole opening machine and pressed a button and wormholes opened up under Anon, Arya, Eragon, Firnen, and Saphira.

The four reappeared in a mountain in the spines that was overlooking the new Carvahall. Firnen and Saphira were both perplexed they both saw Carvahall.

_Eragon, how did we get back to Alagaësia? _asked Saphira.

_I don't know how Anon got us here, but he was the one who did it, _answered Eragon.

"Eragon, what is that in your hand," asked Arya.

"What are you ta-," Eragon looked at his hand and he was holding some strange oval shaped device. On it was writing that said, "put me on the ground and push the red button". Eragon, confused, put it on the ground and pushed the red button. Instantly Anon appeared from it and said:

"Hi, look when you see this you'll probably be surprised but you should know that that I'm not really here, you know what, try to touch me." Eragon tried to tap him on the shoulder but his hand just went straight through. "Oh and by the way, before I forget, you can use the complex as your Dragon Rider training center, and remember I'm not talking to you right now, this is a prerecorded message. If any of you guys need my help, use these." Instantly, Anon's image dissipated and the device divided itself into two different pieces, on the two were written "if you need help, just press the button".

* * *

Anon arrived right next to a different wormhole in a very misty forest, he saw the wormhole, "I wonder why there's so much mist? Oh there's the wormhole, time to close it up. He pressed some buttons and closed it. He opened up another wormhole under his feet and reappeared next to another wormhole, he closed it immediately. His wormhole opening device started beeping, "What, Arya and Eragon need help already?" Well, better see what's wrong. He opened up another wormhole and saw Eragon. "What's the problem?"

"I've seen Galbatorix," answered Eragon.

"Galbatorix. . . I don't know who that is," said Anon.

"Galbatorix is-"

Anon held up a finger "Wait, I'll just read about him, I know I have something about him in my files." He took a few minutes to read it and said, "Alright, I know all about Galbatorix now, now since he's been dead for a few weeks, are you sure you saw him?"

"A few weeks? Anon he's been dead for two hundred years," answered Eragon confused.

"Right, time works differently when I travel between universes, anyway, when did you see him?"

"Several hours ago, over there," Eragon pointed out the window in the street.

"Okay then, I'll be back," Anon opened up a wormhole and stepped into it, he was back in a second "Yeah that was definitely Galbatorix, but the question remains, how is Galbatorix alive?"

"How am I supposed to know how Galbatorix suddenly came back to life?" asked Eragon.

"There is one thing that was strange about him, he wasn't solid, he was made entirely of light, no not entirely of just light, and he was emitting a lot of radiation, x-rays, gamma, infrared, microwave. He could be even more dangerous than he was before, the radiation he's emitting is dangerous, he could kill people without even trying.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said he was made of light? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, maybe he used magic. What was the last spell he used before he died?"

"The last spell he ever used was "Be not", though I am not sure what he meant by that."

"Well it should be easy to get rid of him," said Anon.

A sudden voice came from the ceiling "Not as easy as you think."

In the corner Anon saw a man in his forties just standing on the air "Galbatorix! How did you get here?"

"I do not need to explain it to you; I do not even know who you are. I am here to kill you Eragon," suddenly Eragon was pushed back into the wall. Anon threw something at Galbatorix and it sucked Galbatorix inside of it.

Anon went to go retrieve the ball "Are you okay Eragon?"

"I don't think Galbatorix broke any of my bones," said Eragon as he got up. "What is that?"

Anon held up the ball that had sucked Galbatorix in "This is just something I worked on, it was meant to contain radioactive materials. I'm not sure how it worked on Galbatorix though; I just threw whatever I had. Here you can have it." Anon threw Eragon the ball.

Eragon caught the ball "Galbatorix is inside this? How could it possibly contain him? Magic?"

"I'm not really sure, but he doesn't seem to be made entirely of energy, there must be some mass in him."

"Where should I keep this?" asked Eragon.

Anon thought about it for a moment "The best place that you could possibly put him is somewhere very deep underground, it wouldn't allow him to escape anywhere else."

Eragon asked "Would you like to stay with Arya and me? Well, unless you have a place you need to go to."

"You know, I could take a break from traveling around in other universes," answered Anon. "I think I'll stay here in Universe 4 for a while."

"Would you like to stay in the flying building you left us?"

"Aren't there going to be a lot of riders there?"

"Well, yes, but there is a part of it where it talks and we left it alone."

Anon slapped his forehead "Oh yeah right, I forgot, I left one of my AIs in it. I couldn't live without technology."

Eragon asked "Would you like to ride on Saphira there? Don't be surprised when you see her she's gotten pretty big."

"I would like to see Saphira but I don't think I'll ride on her up to the complex. You want to race?"


	11. Chapter 11: Visitation

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Also can you give me some reviews, am I doing well, am I doing terribly? **

Chapter 11: Visitation

"I'm going to beat you, you know," said Anon.

"No Anon, I'm going to win," responded Eragon. Although he doubted it, Anon inside some type of flying machine and it was moving extremely quickly.

_Eragon, he will get there first unless I fly faster or he flies less quickly, _said Saphira.

"Hey do you want to see how the fastest I can go?" asked Anon.

_Saphira, I do not think you are going be able to fly faster than him, look he is flying even faster! _Anon started to accelerate and victory for Eragon and Saphira was even less likely.

Anon reached the complex in a few seconds, Saphira and Eragon reached the complex a minute later. Saphira was upset that she hadn't won, although she wasn't that angry over it.

Anon said "Well it looks like I've won, so what do you want to do now?"

"Would you like to see the new Riders?" asked Eragon. "There are plenty of us now."

"Yeah I guess so, how many new riders are there now?" asked Anon.

"You will be surprised by our numbers, there are hundreds of us now," answered Eragon. "There are also many wild dragons as well."

"Where do the wild dragons live? The complex isn't large enough, are they nearby?" inquired Anon.

"There are wild dragons all over Alagaësia, although most of them live near here," replied Eragon.

"By the way where's Arya?" asked Anon.

"Arya-

Suddenly there was a loud roar and flying toward them was Arya and Firnen. Firnen had gotten much larger after centuries of growing. Arya still looked the same and she reached the complex quickly. She immediately rushed to Eragon, she hugged him for a few seconds and then went to Anon:

"Well Anon it has been a while since I've seen you, tell me how are you?" there was an underlying tone barely detectable, but harsh.

"I've been okay, I just closed down the portals," answered Anon. "What about you, according to Eragon it's been a couple of centuries since we've all seen each other."

Arya and Eragon informed Anon about what happened the last 200 years, how they had reformed the Riders, it hadn't been easy. When Arya and Eragon had gotten married, Eragon giving the position of the leader of the Riders to his son and Arya relinquishing the position of the queen of the elves and Dathedr becoming king. After a while Anon was caught up:

"So, you two have been busy in the last two centuries, but I guess that's to be expected," said Anon. "So where are you two living recently?"

"We live in a castle on an island off the coast of the Spine," replied Arya matter of factly.

"Are you mad at me or something?" asked Anon.

"Anon, you should have come back sooner to bring us back to Alalea and learned what the origin of elves is!" responded Arya.

"Look I didn't know that you wanted me to take you back to Alalea? For you it's been 200 years since you saw me, for me it's been a few hours since I last saw you," said Anon surprisingly.

Arya still didn't let Anon off the hook and kept blaming him for not letting bringing her back to Alalea. Anon was trying to defend himself saying that he wasn't to blame and the next several minutes were spent arguing with each other.

The end of the argument turned out to be when Eragon spoke up "Arya, look it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that you wanted to go to Alalea again. I think you should forgive Anon."

Anon looked at Eragon and spoke "I-

Eragon pulled Anon to the side and whispered "Anon just let her forgive you for nothing."

"Anon, I forgive you," answered Arya. "I will no longer harbor any resent toward you because of this."

"Alright, whatever, so, want to bet I can beat you two in a race?" asked Anon.

Remembering the race with Anon earlier Eragon warned her "Arya I don't think we should try to-

Ignoring him, Arya agreed to the race. Firnen was nearby and Arya got on him swiftly, while Eragon got on Saphira's saddle. Anon opened up a wormhole and came out with a large machine in a split second. It had wings on both sides, sleek, black, and large enough to fit several people inside.

Alarmed by the sight Eragon asked "What in the world is that thing?!"

"It's called an airplane, don't worry about it, it's what I'm going to ride in to beat you in the race."

Incredulously Arya asked "How can that thing overcome Firnen and me in this race?"

"Just start the race, I bet I'll beat you. Oh and by the way, where's the finish line?"

Eragon thought of a destination "Arya, we should go to castle at Carvahall, it is only ten miles away from here."

Anon answered "Okay, that sounds good, now you guys go ahead, I'll get ready."

Firnen and Saphira both took flight immediately and flew as swiftly as they could. Anon prepared to start the flight for the jet and took of four minutes later. He flew at several hundred miles per hour and easily passed Arya, Eragon, Firnen, and Saphira in the next few moments and when he saw the castle in the distance, he slowed down and landed at the castle.

When he landed at the castle, several soldiers came out with spears and swords, a number of them were on horses. One of the soldiers came out, he gave off an air of command, he was obviously the leader.

He looked at him suspiciously before speaking "What is that thing you've flied here with? Do you intend to cause us harm?"

Anon looked at all the weapons blankly before answering "No of course not."


	12. Chapter 12: Games

Chapter 12: Games

In one of the rooms in the castle in Carvahall Anon, Arya, and Eragon were eating a meal. It had been a few hours after Anon first arrived at the castle. "Thanks for telling those soldiers not to kill me," said Anon.

"You don't need to thank us for that," answered Eragon. "May I ask you something, what was that flying machine that you rode here?"

"It's called a plane, it's used where I come from for people to travel from place to place," responded Anon.

"Yes but how does a large and heavy object like the _plane _fly?" inquired Eragon.

"Well Saphira and Firnen are probably each heavier than the plane I flew here in," replied Anon.

"Well they may be heavier than the plane," said Eragon, "but the plane is made of metal and it did not even beat its wings."

Anon answered "Well, I'm not completely sure about the laws of aerodynamics in this universe are, but most of them are at least the same here as they are in my home." Anon stopped talking for a moment "You know what, it'll be easier to show it to you then explaining it to you, I'll be back in a second." He opened up a wormhole and came out with an airfoil and a smoke machine with a tube attached to it. He turned on the smoke machine and it came out of the tube quickly. "Okay now I'm going to put this airfoil in the path of the smoke. See the smoke moves faster over the top of it than the bottom, because of that the air pressure on the bottom of the airfoil is higher than on the top of it, and causes it to lift."

Unlike most of Anon's explanations of his machines, Eragon and Arya both understood his elucidation of how an airplane flies. The rest of their supper went on uneventfully and they ate on normally.

Anon, Arya, and Eragon all went to sleep inside the castle, Arya and Eragon both slept together in the same bed while Anon slept in his own bed.

The three woke up the next morning a few hours after dawn, Arya and Eragon woke up and started to get ready to ride Firnen and Saphira to an unknown destination.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Anon.

"We're going to attend the Rider games," answered Arya.

Anon asked "So, what are the Rider games?"

Eragon answered "The Rider games are games that Riders participate in events, it's mostly to make sure that the Urgals don't start declaring war on the other races in Alagaesia, although many of the other races enjoy participating in the games.

"Would you two mind if I come along?" asked Anon.

"I don't mind," answered Eragon. "What about you Arya, would you mind if Anon came with us?"

"No Anon may come with us," replied Arya.

"Oh by the way, where are the Rider games being held?" asked Anon.

"It's being held in a part of the Hadarac Desert thirty miles west of here," answered Eragon.

"Okay I'll see you two there," said Anon.

Anon opened up a wormhole and entered it. Arya and Eragon got on Firnen and Saphira, they immediately flew to the part of the Hadarac desert where the games were held. They reached their destination within the next day, the four met Anon there when they arrived. In the desert there was a colossal stadium, the stadium was two miles in diameter and hundreds of feet high, one-fourth of the stadium had seats and could hold thousands of people, the rest of it had a large field inside it. There was a large part of the stadium reserved for the many dragons that wished to observe the events.

Upon seeing the immense arena Anon asked "Wow, that arena is big, how long did it take you guys to build that?"

Arya answered "Well, constructing this arena took many decades; it is one of the few structures built by all the two-legged races of Alagaesia."

"How long do the games usually last?" inquired Anon.

"Depending on how well the participants cooperate with each other the games usually last a week," replied Eragon.

At this point Anon had started recording the information "When did the games first take place?"

"The first Rider games took place eighty years ago," replied Arya.

"Wait, how do you tell time here? Is it the year 500 or something?"

"Well, each race has a different system for what year this is, we elves identify this year 3948, the Urgals know it as 398, the dwarves think of this year as 7893, and the humans say 723," answered Eragon.

"Okay, I think that's enough information for now," said Anon. "Oh yeah so when do the Rider games begin?"

"The games are going to begin tomorrow morning," answered Arya.

"So if they're going to begin tomorrow morning, why are we here this early," queried Anon.

"Eragon and I are usually here this early to help get ready for the events," answered Arya.

"So what do you guys do?" asked Anon.

"We help decide the order of the events, discuss the schedule of the games with the conclave, and similar matters," replied Eragon.

"Oh do you know if there are any places that sell books?" asked Anon.

"Well, there is there are many libraries in Illirea (Uru' baen) where you can buy books although they are very expensive," answered Arya.

Anon left in a wormhole and reappeared in a room full of gold, he took a couple of handfuls of golden pellets and said "I think that this should be enough." He opened up another wormhole and entered it.

**Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Departure

Chapter 13: Departure

Anon saw a book that was titled Domia abr Wyrda "That looks interesting, oh and the history of Alagaesia."

Anon was buying books at a library in Illirea and was planning to buy more books at several libraries at different locations in Alagaesia. A library at Tronjheim and several in Surda, he had brought a large amount of gold.

Anon was using a device that records brain waves "I'm assuming that they haven't built something like a printing press in Alagaesia yet, so I assume that there aren't many literate people, so the society here is similar to how life was during the medieval ages in Europe. When someone else decides to discover new universes, you know now that I think about it, universe isn't the right term to use to call these other worlds. Using the word dimension sounds too much like science fiction but it works better. Anyway, if anyone decides to visit this universe, I have information about this universe here."

Arya and Eragon were both watching the Rider games, right now the dragons and the Riders that were participating raced each other, the arena was not large enough for the race and it was taking place outside of the stadium. All of the spectators fix their eyes on enormous scrying mirrors placed throughout the structure.

"Who do you think will prevail in the race Eragon?" asked Arya.

"I think Agurol and Yuural will succeed but I am worried that Thurval will defy the rules and use magic to harm the other contestants, he doesn't seem to be among the sanest people I've met."

"Do you think that he could be another Galbatorix?"

"I'm not sure, but I am certain that Kae'merith will make sure that he does not seek to harm the innocent inhabitants of this world akin to the way Galbatorix did."

Anon was purchasing books at the Library of Surda in Aberon, the books Anon procured had information about the history of the nation and the findings of many Surdan citizens and King Orrin.

When bringing the large amount of books to the merchant he said "Are you aware that these books would cost you a large amount of gold?"

"Yes I know," Anon pulled out a bar of gold the length of his forearm and had a height of five inches, "will this be enough?"

Surprised by seeing such a large amount he was immediately suspicious "How did you obtain this gold? You don't seem like a noble, and you seem too nice to be a thief but appearances can be deceiving."

Anon answered offended "If I was a thief I wouldn't have come up to you and pay for your books, I would have just stolen them. I've been having similar conversations with other librarians all over, can you just sell me these books?"

Still suspicious the man accepted the gold and gave him the books. Anon left with the books and created a portal to a room with a horde of empty bookshelves, he placed the books he acquired in the nearest bookshelf.

"Not that much books, but I've only been to two other universes so far and a lot of the information I've learned is digital. I guess I'm moving on to another universe now, I guess I should go say goodbye to Arya and Eragon.

"I'm surprised that Kae'merith has kept Thurval from cheating in the games, he must truly care for her," said Arya.

"I'm astonished as well," answered Eragon. "It does seem that Thurval truly adore her."

Several minutes later, Anon came up to them "Hi guys, I'm going to be leaving and so I guess I should say goodbye. The machine I gave you should still work so bye."

"Well farewell Anon, I hope that you are successful with your journey traveling between worlds," said Eragon.

Arya gave Anon a similar farewell and Anon left the stadium and once outside and making sure that nobody saw him making a portal to his next destination.

Anon landed in a strange city, some of the buildings were made completely of a glass-like material, others made completely of metal, and buildings constructed of strange, unfamiliar materials that had properties never observed by Anon before.

"This is a strange city," suddenly Anon took flight, "what the hell! What's with the laws of physics here?"

"You know what, I think I'm going to go back to Eragon's universe," Anon was about to open up another wormhole. From nowhere a horde of creatures whose bodies had fur and scales on different parts of their bodies. Their heads each had an assortment of features of dogs and a snake or perhaps a different reptile species. They walked with a strange gait, they walked on four legs and they seemed to be running lopsidedly.

"Hey I've seen a creature like you guys before, one of you attacked Kuurias."

One of the weird creatures came up and made some strange clicking and slithering sounds. It pulled out a strange looking remote, pressed a button and Anon was no longer airborne. He fell to the ground and stood up:

"Ow, you know what guys, could you have dropped me less slowly."

The creature replied with clicking sounds.

"You know what, I'm leaving," said Anon he opened up a wormhole and left to go back to Alagaesia.

"Well, I think that I'll go back to that universe later," said Anon dusting off his clothes.

A man in his fourties was on his throne and was wearing an old looking crown "Who are you?! How did you get here?"

"Who are you?" asked Anon sheepishly.

Angrily he answered "I am Galbatorix and now I ask you again who are you!" It was more of a command than a question.

Anon left through a portal under his feet and entered a swamp, he observed his surroundings "Well this place seems safe enough."

**If you want to see Anon again he'll reappear in the Beyonders (by Brandon Mull). It'll be kind of hard to find, the easiest way to find it would be to visit my profile (I'm not trying to make you visit my profile, it's because when I try to find my third story I can't find it.)**


End file.
